


Вину больше не стать виноградом

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Но вино может ударить в голову.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 17





	Вину больше не стать виноградом

— Что это с тобой такое, малой?

Торфинн не различает ее помутневшим взглядом, но точно слышит мерзкую усмешку в самодовольном тоне Аскеладда.

— Завали, — огрызается он и, качнувшись, небольно врезается плечом в деревянную опору. — Не твоего ума дело.

— Да пожалуйста, больно надо.

Аскеладд говорит это, хохоча как черт. Откидывается на стенку позади и отхлебывает пиво из деревянной кружки.

В трактире беснуется народ, шум и гвалт стоят такие, словно по голове прилетело обухом топора, отчего та теперь нещадно гудит и кружится. Не нужно было слушать этих разгильдяев, думает Торфинн, а сам идет на нетвердых ногах к столу, за которым рассеялся злосчастный Аскеладд, и плюхается на скамью подле него. Он упирается локтями в колени и опускает голову на ладони. Помогает мало. Руки у Торфинна горячие, и круговерть лишь усиливается.

— Никак, напился, Торфинн? — раздается над ухом громкий голос Аскеладда, за что ему сразу охота как следует врезать, но у Торфинна едва хватает сил ворочать языком:

— Отвали. 

— Зуб даю, что пил вон с теми ребятками. — Он тычет куда-то в сторону, но вот сил поднять голову и посмотреть у Торфинна уже нет. — Небось на спор? А то с чего бы тебе вообще пить, ты обычно развлекаешься повеселее — пинаешь бочки да кидаешься на людей. 

Аскеладд ухмыляется, а Торфинн упрямо молчит. Потому что он действительно пил на спор. Пил, поддавшись глупому желанию не остаться в дураках. И по глупости напился в самый первый раз. 

— Стыдно теперь за себя, да? 

— Да что ты понимаешь, старый чертяка, — огрызается Торфинн и подрывается с места. — Я спать!

Однако он и шагу не успевает ступить, как его заносит. Перед глазами вязким туманом резко плывет пространство, и ни тело, ни голова не справляются со странным давлением. Торфинн падает. Падает в подставленные сильные руки и вжимается спиной в широкую грудь. 

— Ан-нет, пацан, так не пойдет, — говорит Аскеладд. Его голос звучит теперь тише, прямо над головой, а большие ладони опускаются Торфинну на дрогнувшие плечи. — Ты мне завтра как никогда нужен в одном важном деле, так что нечего мне здесь теперь страдать от бодуна.

И они быстро куда-то идут. Через толпу галдящих воинов, мимо пышногрудых барских женщин, сквозь тяжелую смесь запахов перегара, пота, еды и алкоголя. Торфинн держится ровно лишь благодаря Аскеладду, что до сих пор удерживает его и не отпускает даже, когда они оказываются снаружи. 

Кислород тут же хорошенько ударяет по мозгам, и Торфинн жадно дышит, зажмурив глаза. На дворе поздняя осень, пар слетает с губ влажными комками и быстро растворяется в промозглом воздухе вместе с ледяным ветром. Но ему совсем не холодно. Придерживающие его за плечи руки сползают чуть ниже, острый колючий подбородок опускается на макушку, плавно вздымающаяся грудь тепло приникает к его спине. 

Торфинн не вырывается и даже не пытается отстраниться. В голове на удивление очень пусто, а перед глазами плывет природа, медленно обретающая привычные очертания. Из ближайших сеней доносятся обрывками женские стоны. Торфинн морщится и недовольно цокает языком. От Аскеладда это не укрывается. 

— Есть куча других способов отдохнуть и повеселиться как следует, Торфинн. Ты же уже давно не ребенок, должен понимать. 

Тон его звучит поучающе-устало и совсем не пьяно, хотя он вроде все же выпил, но Торфинн лишь дергает плечом.

— Ты же ни разу даже не был с женщиной, неужели не хочется?

— Такое меня не интересует, — отвечает Торфинн и все-таки ёжится.

Дует холодный северо-западный ветер. Они недолго молчат.

— А что же тебе тогда хочется? 

Почему Аскеладд задает ему вопрос, ответ на который совершенно очевиден, он не понимает. Посему чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в привычные синие глаза.

— Лишить тебя поскорее жизни, например.

Торфинн почти что скалится, когда на губах Аскеладда растягивается ехидная ухмылка, но не успевает ничего сделать, потому что его снова с силой прижимают к себе. 

— Убить меня ты всегда успеешь, вредный мальчишка. 

Одна его ладонь осторожно скользит вниз, оглаживает сквозь рубаху впалый живот и ложится на бедро, слегка сжимая его через грубую ткань. Торфинн вздрагивает, дрожащее облако пара предательски срывается с губ вместе с горячим выдохом. 

— Месть — крайне приятная штука, — неспешно продолжает Аскеладд. Каждое его слово проносится по телу Торфинна вибрацией — так тесно они стоят друг к другу. — Но есть вещи куда приятнее марания меча о чужие потроха.

Свободно рукой он оттягивает воротник льняной рубахи, открывая бледную шею, и заводит за ухо отросшие русые пряди. Торфинн будто цепенеет, не в силах пошевелить боле и кончиком пальца. А когда его кожи касаются мягко теплые губы и щекоткой колется щетина, краткий стон — единственное, на что он становится способен. Аскеладд целует его снова, чуть жестче, и еще раз, пока новый хрипловатый стон не вырывается из-за упрямо поджатых губ. 

— Вот видишь, а ты мне не верил.

От горячего дыхания прямо в шею голову кружит куда сильнее, чем от бочонка крепкого вина. Торфинн до крови прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как ладонь Аскеладда, напоследок посильнее стиснув бедро, скользит к ягодицам, и пальцы давят на ложбинку. Низ живота стягивает тугим узлом.

— Запомни, что в таких делах, как и перед убийством, с жертвой всегда интересно поиграть.

— Я тебе не жертва, — зло шипит Торфинн и шумно выдыхает, когда пальцы повторяют движение. 

Снова, словно далекое эхо, слышатся девичьи стоны, и Торфинн заливается от стыда румянцем. Из его горла только что вырывались такие же жалкие звуки. 

— Слышишь, как ей хорошо? — голос Аскеладда давно сошел на шепот. — Вряд ли после такого она думает, что существует что-нибудь приятнее. 

Он опять приникает быстрыми поцелуями к открытой шее.

— Я... — начинает Торфинн и едва сдерживает стон, — не знаю...

— А разве не хочется узнать? 

Узел затягивается так, что больно становится даже думать. Торфинн откидывает голову ему на плечо и дышит часто как утопающий. В ушах звенит, а вкус вина до сих пор жжет язык.

— Торфинн, — зовет его Аскеладд, чередуя поцелуи с укусами и оставляя на белой коже наливающиеся кровью отметены. — Давай?

Казалось, позови его сейчас Аскеладд прямиком за собой на эшафот, он бы безоговорочно согласился. Или же приказал бы принести ему голову короля сию же минуту — раз плюнуть. Тихие стоны один за другим слетают с губ. Привкус крови мешается со сладостью вина. 

Голос окончательно срывается на хрип:

— Давай.


End file.
